Someone Like You
by mkdwtb
Summary: What happens when every promise you ever made is broken? Bella found out. Edward is the one who broke them. What happens when their lives intertwine once again? AH, AU, slight OOC. Rated M for future lemons and language.
1. Bruised

**Please be nice! This is my first attempt at writing anything outside of a research paper...so leave me a review and let me know how I am doing!**

**The idea for this story came from the song "Someone Like You" by Adele. If you haven't heard it, listen to it. It'll change you. **

**Don't own Twilight or any of the characters I write about...so thank you to Stephenie Meyer (who does own them) for creating them so I can play. **

**Chapter Song: Bruised by Jack's Mannequin. **

"Damn it!" I was so frustrated that I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Jake, come on. We're going to be late and I'm not letting you blame it on me this time." My best friend and current thorn in my side, Jacob Black, smirked at me and went back upstairs to grab something else.

"Calm down, Bella. You know Charlie's not going to care if we're a couple of minutes late." I rolled my eyes, choosing not to acknowledge that he was probably right. Charlie, my father, was never mad at me. Benefits of being an only child, I suppose.

"Fine. Just hurry up. I want to at least get there before it gets dark." I'm not sure why I was so anxious to get back to Forks. Jake and I had just finished our senior year at the University of Washington and were going home for the summer before starting our respective teaching positions at The Seattle Preparatory Academy, me in English, Jake in Physics. Seattle Prep was an elite private school, and way different than any school either Jake or myself had attended. I was sort of surprised when I was offered a job right after I finished my undergraduate degree, considering the economy was terrible and there were tons of people looking for jobs. I was more than sort of surprised when Jake got a job in the same school…surprised, but glad. I needed Jake. He was stable, constant. And that's what I needed.

I sighed, shoving the memories that were trying to worm their way to the front of my mind back where they belonged…buried. I trudged out to the car and tossed my two suitcases in the trunk. I missed the truck I had in high school, but it had unfortunately wheezed it's last wheeze on our last trip home. My mom, Renee, had convinced her new husband, Phil, to buy me a new car, so I now had an ever dependable Lexus GX11. I guess having a stepfather that was only 12 years older did come in handy…particularly when said stepfather was a major league baseball player. I can definitely say I was not hurting for anything, money included. Phil lavished me with things, probably correctly assuming that I was going to be the closest thing he ever had to a daughter. Maybe I shouldn't be complaining…I loved my SUV. It was gorgeous.

I shook my brown, damp hair out behind me and checked my watch for the tenth time in 30 minutes. Just then, Jake came bounding down the stairs and tossed is bags in with mine.

"What is your deal, Jake? We're going home for two months, not two years."

"Bella, just because you don't care what you wear doesn't mean that the rest of us don't care. I wanted to make sure I had everything. Besides, home is Seattle now. Can you please stop calling Forks 'home'?"

"Fine, can we just go now?" I glared at him. He knew that I was touchy about Forks. Forks represented everything to me. The first 18 years of my life. My first scraped knee. My first day of school. My first kiss, first love, first everything…I stopped again, shoving the thoughts out of my mind again.

"Hey, Bells. Look at me." I turned to look at him, my face giving away my train of thoughts. "I know what you're thinking about. Don't. Just don't. You have been doing so well. I know you're probably going to have to see Ed- I mean him this summer, but I'll be there the whole time. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Jake. It's fine. I'm really not even that worried about seeing people from high school." I lied. Of course I was worried. I'd been worried ever since Jake and I found out we'd be able to go to Forks this summer. "I mean, I can't wait to see Alice, and Rose…it's been forever." It had been forever. In fact, it had almost been 3 years to this date since I'd seen Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. I missed them, and I'd heard through the grapevine that they were going to be in Forks this summer. Their fiancees, Jasper and Emmett, were going to be there too…and probably Alice and Emmett's brother, too. 'Don't think about it, Bella. He doesn't exist, he doesn't exist.' I swallowed hard and started the car.

I took one more glance at the house Jake and I shared and backed carefully out of the driveway. I turned my iPod on, a clear indication that the discussion was finished. Jake started yammering on about our graduation a week earlier. I had been so close to not making of my fool in college… and then I tripped as I was walking across the stage to accept my diploma. I was even wearing flats. I veered away from that conversation as well, and distracted by asking Jake if he thought all of the guys from the La Push reservation were going to be home.

Three hours later, we were pulling into Jake's father's home. As he got out of the car, I waved to Billy and told Jake that I would see him tomorrow. I just couldn't wait to be in the safety of Charlie's home. Out here in the wide openness of La Push, chance encounters just seemed all too likely.

When I pulled into Charlie's driveway, I was a little relieved to see that his police cruiser was gone. I loved my father, and I missed seeming him more often, but right now I just needed to be alone. I hauled my suitcases out of the car and upstairs to my bedroom. Fortunately, the last time I was home, I'd redecorated my bedroom so most of my childhood memorabilia was in the storage closet in the basement. I'd chosen beige, white, and a light blue color as an accent throughout the bedroom, making it have a much more calming effect than the vivid purple that had been in here before.

I threw myself down on the recently acquired queen size bed and stared up at the ceiling. All of a sudden, a phone started ringing next to my ear. I jumped up, startled, as the phone hadn't been there the last time I'd been home. I smiled, pleased that Charlie had had the foresight to add a phone line in here for me. I picked it up, expecting Charlie to be on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"This is she. May I ask who is speaking?"

"Ohmygosh you're home! Hooray!" There was only one option.

"Alice." I sighed. "How are you? I miss you. Are you in town?"

"Yep. Rose and I are two minutes from your house. Get ready, Bells. It's sweet summertime, and you know what that means…"

Did I ever. I was in for a long, long summer.

**Ah! Please tell me how I'm doing and if you're interested in me continuing! :)**


	2. Merry Happy

**I was having trouble decided whether I wanted to keep this lighthearted or delve into some more serious subject matter. I think I'm going to keep it pretty light, but keep in mind Edward did put Bella through some pretty tough stuff. Also, I envision a couple of the characters as different people than those portraying them in the films. Check out my profile for a link to my blog where you can see pictures of things from the story!**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her characters.  
Chapter Song: Merry Happy by Kate Nash**

I sighed, and lifted myself back up off the bed. When Alice said she was 2 minutes away, I estimated that it was more like thirty seconds away. Alice and her brothers came from a wealthy family, as did Rosalie and Jasper, who were twins. That being said, Alice drove a Porsche. A very shiny, very yellow, Porsche 911 Turbo. It was her baby, in addition to her clothing line, which I was proud to say was very successful.

Sure enough, no sooner had I stood up I heard squealing tires outside the window. I had barely made it to the door of my bedroom before I heard thundering footsteps on the stairs. I moved back out of the way as Alice came barreling through the doorway.

"You're here, you're here, you're here!" she shouted as she tackled me onto my bed. Even though she was four inches shorter than me, she had the brute strength of an evil pixie and she knocked the wind right out of me.

"Umph. Yes, I'm here Alice!" I wheezed as Rose breezed through the doorway. The three of us looked so different. I was about 5'4, with dark brown hair that had a mind of it's own. I was pale, but I did tan well when given the opportunity, with brown eyes. Rosalie was tall, 5'10. She had shiny platinum blonde hair, gorgeous hazel eyes, and a fantastic figure. Alice was tiny, barely breaking 5'0 and had long brown hair and gray eyes. They were gorgeous. I was plain.

"Hey, Bella!" Rosalie was just as excited as Alice, but wasn't about to mess up her hair or clothes by tackling me on the bed. "I assume by your silence on the phone that you do indeed remember what sweet summertime means, correct?"

"Guys come on. We are successful college graduates with real world jobs. We can't possibly spend the entire summer like we used to, right?" I was trying to keep my voice light and not betray the panic that I felt rising in my stomach.

"Yes we can, and we will," said Alice and Rose together. "TEQUILA!" I don't remember how tequila shots became associated with summer, but in our high school years we used have Tequila Night once a week. Sometimes we'd add a little margarita mix…but usually, it was just straight shot after shot.

"Okay, fine. Are we doing this here? It feels weird being able to legally drink with you guys in the chief of police's house, you know?" I couldn't believe I was going to let them talk me into this. Again. I had missed them so much, and maybe that was part of it. I knew the reasons behind us not seeing each other for 3 years were going to surface, but for now, I just wanted to get reacquainted.

"Yeah we can just spend the night. We may or may not have told Charlie we were coming over already," Rose grinned. "He let us know that you now have this fabulous queen size bed, so we will be spooning for sure tonight!" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Can we at least eat while we do tequila shots? I haven't had anything to eat all day and if I don't, I will be throwing up two seconds into your evil game," I asked.

"Duh, Bells. We ordered pizza on the way over here," Alice chimed in. "Let's go wait downstairs and we can start getting caught up while we wait."

I filled them in on the superficial details of my life in Seattle. They both knew Jake and asked a lot about him and his latest love interest, Amy. She wasn't my favorite person in the world, but she seemed to make Jake happy, so I was fine with her. He didn't usually keep people around for long anyway. I told them about falling at graduation, and they laughed but didn't make me feel worse about it. They told me about their budding careers. Since Alice was a fashion designer, and her fiance Jasper was a photographer, Rose modeled a lot of Alice's designs. I was jealous that they spent so much time together, and vowed that when we were all back in Seattle I would make a conscious effort to put my issues aside and see them more often.

After the pizza was devoured, we decided to do our old fashioned method of drinking, filling the shot glasses up only halfway to prevent any of us passing out too early. It was pretty simpled We would each get to ask someone a question. That person would answer the question, take their shot, and then ask the next question. We knew we were simply talking like normal, but it helped us stay a little bit more focused.

"I'll go first!" Alice squealed. "Bella. Are you seeing anyone?"

Sigh. Of course. First question. "Negative, ghost rider. There just weren't any guys in my program that I was interested in…and you know how I feel about meeting people in bars or clubs. I need my wingwomen!" I winked at both of them and took the shot. Alice frowned slightly but let it slide.

"Okay…Rose. How did Emmett propose?"

Her face lit up. "Oh thank you for asking an easy one, Bells. Well we'd gone to see Ed- wait. I'm sorry. Can I talk about him?"

Edward. The second time someone today had cut his name off in the middle of a sentence. At least Jake knew not to bring him up. How could I expect his sister and soon to be sister-in-law never to talk about him? "It's fine, go ahead Rose."

She and Alice exchanged a glance, and then she continued, "Well we'd been to see Edward perform in his summer musical recital right before he started at UDub for med school-"

"What?" I yelled. "He was going to my school!"

"Umm…we thought you knew that, Bella," Alice frowned. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Long story short, no one told me. Oh well, no harm, no foul, it's not like I ever saw him on campus. Keep going Rose."

Rosalie continued to tell us all about her engagement, which I think had something to do with the Space Needle and roses and stars or something, but I was lost in thought. We'd been in the same city for the last year and I didn't even know it. I wondered if Edward was going to be in Forks this summer, and figured he probably was. I knew that most medical schools gave you at least some sort of break during your first summer. I shook myself out of my thoughts and forced myself to pay attention to the rest of Rose's story.

Our game continued for awhile until there was less than a fourth of a bottle of Jose Cuervo left. I was pretty loopy, as it was rare of me to drink up at school.

"Bella again," Alice said as she hiccupped. "Well, actually this is a joint Rose and Alice question."

"I think that's against Tequila Night rules, Alice," I said as I fell over on my side and stared up at her.

"I know but this is a good exception, I promise! See this is the deal. You, me, and Rose. We've been best friends our entire lives, right? Right, don't talk. We all three know there are some unresolved things between you and my brother and that's why you haven't called us in three years. We know that. We forgive you, and we don't have to talk about it after tonight. The thing is, we are both getting married this summer. Rose and I were thinking though…it's too hard to choose a maid of honor. So this is what we're going to do. We're each going to be maids of honor for each other. You are going to be mine. I'm going to be Rose's, and Rose is going to be yours. Capice?"

I stared up at her. I wasn't mad at them for calling me. And they were right, I did need space from all of them. I sat bolt upright and hugged her and Rose. "Capice. BUT WAIT! I'm not getting married this summer."

Alice smiled at me. "So you think, young grasshopper. I feel as if things may work out in your favor, Bells." I squinted at her. "You know what I think, Ali? I think you are drunk." We all collapsed back on the floor in giggles.

Not soon after, we trudged upstairs and fell into my bed. We somehow managed to all change into our pajamas and passed out as soon as our eyes shut.

I slept fitfully. I kept having dreams about me in a white dress floating in the water. I kept seeing something copper in front of me, and everytime I stretched out to touch it, it would dance out of my reach. When I woke up I had a terrible headache and kept hearing an annoying clicking sound. I could tell it was daylight because of the way the light was moving on my eyelids.

"Ali stooopppp," I moaned as I kicked my legs in both directions.

"You stop, Bella. I'm just laying here trying to sleep!" She flung her arm across my body. I could tell that the clicking noise was coming from somewhere other than the direction of her voice, so I knew that it wasn't Alice texting, as previously thought.

"Then Rose, cut it out."

"It's not me either, jerks," she sounded about as great as I felt. Finally, I forced my eyes opened and saw Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen standing at the foot of my bed. Jasper was holding a huge camera, snapping shot after shot of us laying in bed. I glanced down and realized all of us were intertwined and wearing very little in the way of clothing.

"You guys are marrying perverts," I laughed. Both of them sat up immediately and then winced at the brightness in the room.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper laughed as his sister and his fiancee jumped out of bed to greet their men.

"Hey Jazz." I threw my hand across my face to block out the sun. Maybe the white and beige theme of the room was a bad idea. "Did you get any good shots?"

"Sure did. You guys look like sisters."

"Duh," said Alice.

"Why are you guys up so early anyway?" asked Rose. "It's a Saturday. Time for sleeping in."

Emmett laughed. "Rose, it's 12:30 already." Our eyes widened. "I think you guys can't drink as much tequila as days gone by."

We groaned. "I think this summer is a terrific time to build up our tolerance then," I mumbled. Four heads whipped towards me.

"Now Bella, last night you said that you weren't interested in drinking like the old days." Alice chided.

"That's before I was somehow duped into becoming your maid of honor, Alice. I think I'm going to need to drink heavily in order to perform all of those job duties."

Alice nodded vigorously. "We'll take one more day off, and then we'll get started. What do you guys feel like doing today?"

"I would really love to go to Joe's and sing karaoke tonight," I offered. "I haven't done that in so long." Again, four heads whipped around to stare at me. "Um…what now, guys?"

"Let me get this straight," Emmett said. "Little, shy Ms. Bella Swan is voluntarily going to Joe's for karaoke. We don't have to trick you, we don't have to get you drunk to go up on stage?"

"Haha, no Em, I swear! Jake and I go a lot in Seattle. I kind of like doing it now. I always try to pick songs that help me express my emotions and it helps me let loose."

"Perfect," Rosalie clapped. "You know what this means…Bella Barbie time! Meet us over at the Cullens at 5 and we'll start getting ready, okay Bells?" She and Alice gathered all of their things and scooted out the door before I could protest too much about them dressing me up.

"Oh and Bella?" Alice called as she walked out the door. I turned back around to face her from the stairs. "Don't bother bringing any of your clothes. I know you didn't bring anything acceptable home with you." She winked and ran to start her car, Jasper sliding into the passenger seat and Emmett and Rose climbing into her red BMW.

I shut the front door and smiled. 'And that is why I limited myself to two suitcases,' I thought to myself.

**We meet Edward in the next chapter!**


End file.
